User talk:Ms. Black Ops
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr. Black Ops13 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:00, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm not really an active editor, but quiet active in chat in the mornings, and will be gradually becoming more active in the afternoons because I got my ISP replaced. Nice to see you, Beau. Necrai 21:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I have no honest idea, I believe he said he'd become more active over the summer. By the way, if you'd like to talker faster than this, just join the chat and click my name and PM me if I'm on.~ Necrai RE: Yes, that is me. Thank you for taking the time to leave my a message! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 13:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:32, May 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: What is your page? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 19:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, you're the only one who has edited it, according to the history logs. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 12:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) i may have figured it out I have been talking to some people over on the fallout wiki, and it turns out that you are not the only one to have this bug. a way around it may be the third person camera glitch, where you go into third person and try to force tour camera through the tubes covering, enabeling you to get the Q-35. that's the only solution i have right now, i'll keep you informed if i find anything else. Nightweaver2112 (talk) 20:35, May 29, 2013 (UTC) we'll all miss you try to get a computer soon, mmkay? Nightweaver2112 (talk) 14:49, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello dude i know its a little late to message you but just letting you know im here everyday so cant wait for your message When will i see you again Umm i saw you yesterday and just left why was that but i hope we can talk again soon okay Emily4ever (talk) 03:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Emily4ever RE: Yeah, I miss you too, pal. I hope you're able to solve your computer problems soon, so you come back to the chat. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 01:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: I know that feel man, due to outdated technology I can't get on chat. For three days, since I'm at my aunt and uncle's... I can edit, and it loads chat. It just freezes, doesn't load chathacks, and doesn't allow me to say shit. Every time. D: Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 01:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hai hai Return to chat soon pls. As for the laptop, hope it works again soon :P - CrashingCymbal (talk) 11:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) maybe I can help... im quite good with computers, leave the exact problem on my talk page, and maybe i can help you sort it out :) oh, and good to see you got the Q-35, now i would advise joining the BoS (if you havent already) because that is the best place to get the ammo and plasma rifels to repair it with, if you havent been stupid and destroyed van graffs (DEFINITELY not speaking from experience here...*whistles innocently*). try to get back on soon Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 14:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) you wouldnt dare post more ponies on my talkpage... Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 13:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) code Operation Smiles here it is the pony i made out of boredom. Ops, hey! I'm looking forward to seeing you again too. And even if chat doesn't work, we still have talk pages. But I'm going to stay hopeful for chat working. Now you. You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. (talk) 14:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Here you go http://pastebin.com/KcUKNvje #LeaveItToLas (talk) 14:14, October 4, 2013 (UTC) This is how I saved Christmas :) http://pastebin.com/MiUSDLsu XxLaSfOrSeVeNxX #3:16 (talk) 15:47, October 18, 2013 (UTC) It's been a while I am back <3 Fullmoon67 (talk) 23:46, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Fullmoon67